Integrated circuits (IC) arc the cornerstone of the information age and the foundation of today's information technology industries. The integrated circuit, a.k.a. “microchip,” is a set of interconnected electronic components, such as transistors, capacitors, and resistors, which are etched or imprinted onto a tiny wafer of semiconducting material, such as silicon or germanium. Integrated circuits take on various forms including, as some non-limiting examples, microprocessors, amplifiers, Flash memories, application specific integrated circuits (ASICs), static random access memories (SRAMs), digital signal processors (DSPs), dynamic random access memories (DRAMs), erasable programmable read only memories (EPROMs), and programmable logic. Integrated circuits are used in innumerable products, including personal computers, laptop and tablet computers, smartphones, flat-screen televisions, medical instruments, telecommunication and networking equipment, airplanes, watercraft and automobiles.
Advances in integrated circuit technology and microchip manufacturing have led to a steady decrease in chip size and an increase in circuit density and circuit performance. The scale of semiconductor integration has advanced to the point where a single semiconductor chip can hold tens of millions to over a billion devices in a space smaller than a U.S. penny. Moreover, the width of each conducting line in a modern microchip can be made as small as a fraction of a nanometer. The operating speed and overall performance of a semiconductor chip (e.g., clock speed and signal net switching speeds) has concomitantly increased with the level of integration. To keep pace with increases in on-chip circuit switching frequency and circuit density, semiconductor packages currently offer higher pin counts, greater power dissipation, more protection, and higher speeds than packages of just a few years ago.
Conventional microchips are generally rigid structures that are not designed to be bent or stretched during normal operating conditions. Likewise, most microchips and other IC modules are typically mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB) that is similarly rigid. Processes using rigid IC's and rigid PCB's are generally incompatible for applications requiring stretchable or bendable electronics. Consequently, many schemes have been proposed for embedding microchips on or in a flexible polymeric substrate. This, in turn, enables many useful device configurations not otherwise possible with rigid silicon-based electronic devices. However, many of these schemes use embedded chips that are thicker than the individual layers of flexible polymer that make up the flexible printed circuit board assembly (FPCBA). Such schemes are not compatible for “thin chip” configurations. In addition, available processes for making flexible circuits oftentimes require multiple layers of expensive materials, which not only increases material and manufacturing costs but also results in a composite structure that is undesirably thick.